The present invention pertains generally to machines for conveying articles in a circular upright path while said articles are being treated.
In restaurants and bars a large volume of drinking glasses must be washed, dried and preferably chilled prior to each use. The last step of chilling glasses before use normally entails the loading and unloading of glass filled trays from the shelves of a refrigerated cooler. The task of loading and unloading glasses from cooler shelves is both time consuming and arduous. Common practice entails loading a cooler at one door and retrieving the trays of cooled glasses at a remote door. The trays must be advanced along each shelf before a new tray may be added. The continual opening of two cooler doors results in wasteful operation of the cooler's refrigeration apparatus.